


Sweven

by Likenjay



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I am looking away though, M/M, Memories, Mostly takes place in season 1, Sasha deserved better okay, TMA is a tragedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upton House, but there are some season 5 spoilers at the end, no beta we die like archive assistants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likenjay/pseuds/Likenjay
Summary: Martin gets some well deserved rest at the Upton House.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 16





	Sweven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story contains content for both the first and last seasons of TMA, so if you're here just for the season one content, please stop reading when you see the '~' mark. Thank you!

_Sweven - To dream, a vision_

"Seriously Marto, if you really want your _mystery_ crush to notice you, maybe switch it up from the jumpers! They're like the most boring thing ever." Tim said as he and Martin sat down at their usual table for their lunch break. "I feel boring just _looking_ at you sometimes. And that's coming from someone who can rock a Hawaiian shirt." He boasted, motioning at the bright red floral shirt he had on.

"I don't know if "rock" is the correct term for it, _Timothy_. You look like the twink version of Jimmy Buffett." Sasha says as she sets down her own lunch and takes her seat at the table next to Martin. "I dunno about _that_. If anything I'm more of a Ricky Martin." Tim said with a flourish as he leaned over to steal a crisp from Sasha, who just rolls her eyes. "Tim does have a point though Martin, you should get yourself a new look. It wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, why don't you go for that style Jon has, the "I'm a professional wreak" vibe." Tim laughs at the almost scared look on Martin's face. "Are you kidding me? He already hates me as it is, I don't want him to think I'm, what, mocking him or something? It wouldn't be good." Martin shrugs, taking a sip of his drink. Tim just sighs and puts up his hands in a surrender motion. "Look, all I'm saying is that if you want someone to notice you, like _really_ notice you, you should show off every once in a while. Getting nicer clothes to wear to work just shows how much you care about stuff." Sasha laughed out loud at last, making Tim whip his head around to glare at her. "Very bold of you to assume that any of us actually care about this job." She explained, amusement in her voice. 

"I'm trying to be sincere here, _Sash_. I don't need your astute observations ruin my wingman speech." Tim accused, before stealing another one of her crisps. 

"We should totally go shopping for some new clothes for you Martin! Make a day of it." Sasha said, smiling. "We might even be able to get Jon out for once." Tim laughed at that, leaning his seat back. "Jon would probably disintegrate if he goes somewhere actually cool. His weirdo genes would explode." He mimicked an explosion with his hands, making explosion noises to go with it. "Don't be so mean, Tim. He just cares a lot about his career." Martin defended, "I'm sure he's just busy. Gertrude did leave quite a mess." Tim just rolled his eyes at that. 

"Actually, I'll have you know that he was quite the punk in college." Sasha piped up. "Ripped jeans, eyeliner, piercings. The whole nine yards." Tim was aghast, looking at her in disbelief. "No way. No way! You're kidding me." Tim gawked. "Yeah Sash, that's pretty, uh, pretty out there. How do you even know? You never went to college with Jon." Martin pointed out. "That's right!" Tim shouts, pointing at Sasha with his drink in hand. "He went to Oxford... I think?" "I'm friends with his ex-girlfriend from college. I'm pretty sure she was his first girlfriend too, so she obviously has all kinds of dirt on him." Sasha divulged, a smile playing on her lips as she grabbed her phone. 

"His first was in _college_?" Tim laughed in disbelief.

"He had a _girlfriend_?" Martin squeaked.

"Yeah. I was surprised too! Mr. Academia had an honest-to-god punk phase." She said, turning her phone around to show the boys the picture on her screen. The picture was a bit blurry, but it's contents were still clear. A much younger Jon glared at the camera from where he was sitting at a bar, thick eyeliner clear as day in the dim lighting. His hair was long like it was present day, but it was down and streaked with bright green, instead of the tight bun he had it up in at work. A silver stud shining from where he pierced his nose. 

"Holy _shit_ , Sash. " Tim was almost giddy, as if he'd just won the lottery. "Can you _please_ send that to me. Oh my god, what if I just put copies in random files around the office. Or in his desk. The possibilities!" Tim exclaimed, full of manic energy. "I'm not going to let you give our boss a heart attack, Tim. He's already high strung as it is." Sasha shook her head, putting her phone away. "Yeah, Sasha's right, Tim. Don't want you to get fired or anything." Martin advised. Tim grumbled an agreement, sitting back in his chair. "Fine. I'll just make thinly veiled remarks about eyeliner and punk rock around him then." 

Sasha checked her watch and heaved a sigh. "Lunch break's almost over. We should start heading back." Tim groaned, putting his head on the table. "I'm going to die of boredom, Marto. What will you do without your wingman?" Martin put a hand on is head. "It isn't _that_ bad. You'll be _fine_ Tim." 

**~**

Sasha stood, taking all their trash and putting it in the bin. "Back to the grind, boys." Tim eventually got to his feet to follow her, leaving Martin to trail behind them. As Martin followed them out of the canteen and through the familiar hallways back to the archives, he felt a certain chill creep up his spine, a slight fog building at the floor. "Guys, are you seeing this?" Martin asked, his voice sounding too loud in his ears as panic started to grip his chest. He glanced around a suddenly vacant hallway, the silence clutching at his heart like a vice. "Tim? Sasha?" He cried, tears pricking at his eyes. "Jon?" He couldn't feel his fingers, the fog creeping up his legs. "Jon!" He didn't see him _anywhere_. He was _always_ here. Here...where was he? 

"Martin." He suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder, shaking him. "Martin, wake up." 

Martin blearily opened his eyes, meeting Jon's gaze. "Hey." Jon said, voice soft. "Hey." Martin sighed, relieved. "Did you sleep well?" They were lying in a big four poster bed, Jon's hands holding his. "Don't you already know?" Martin laughed quietly, sitting up. They were in a small, clean bedroom, big windows looking out onto bright gardens outside. "Upton house is safe from the eye, it seems. I can't even use my abilities here." Jon says. "So no, I actually didn't see your dreams this time. Want to tell me?" Martin was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "Tim and Sasha were there. Before it worms." Jon didn't say anything, laying his head on Martin's shoulder. "It was when Sasha showed us some, uh, some interesting pictures. Just casual fun, you know? It's been a long time." 

"What pictures?" Jon asked. "Promise you won't get all huffy if I tell you?" Jon looked surprised at that, obviously curious. "Sasha used to be friends with Georgie. She got ahold of some pictures from your college days." Jon flushed, "Like... _my college days_ or just my college days?" "Eyeliner and piercings. That green hair dye didn't look half bad you know." Jon's face turned even redder. "Oh _god_. I can already imagine how Tim reacted to that information." Martin just laughed and kissed his forehead, putting an arm around his shoulders, holding him close. They just sat there for a bit, enjoying the newfound quiet before Martin spoke up again, "Sasha still wasn't...real. I thought...maybe if we killed that thing that took her..." Jon sighed. "No, I'm afraid that isn't how that works. But the memories are still real, right?" Marvin gave Jon a shaky smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. That thing couldn't change that at least." 

Jon hummed in agreement, holding Martin's other hand, intertwining their fingers together. They were starting to doze off again, enjoying the peaceful oasis before they heard a knock at the door before it creaked open. Annabelle Cane walked in, smiling politely. "Good morning, Martin, Archivist. Breakfast is ready downstairs when you're ready. Mikaele is eager to talk to you properly now that you've rested." She smiled, her arachnid fangs glistening in the morning light. "In your own time, you two." She said, before leaving once more, closing the door behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cut to Annabelle and Mikaele dragging Martin and Jon up an entire set of stairs because all of the bedrooms are upstairs.
> 
> But seriously, thank you all so much for reading! Please feel free to visit me on [ Tumblr](https://likenjay.tumblr.com/) for more content! I appreciate you all, and I thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
